The Origin
by The Crab
Summary: The origin of Predacon - finally revealed! But is his begining what you'd expect...? My Halloween gift to all my loyal readers!


**Author's Note:** Alrighty! I'm gonna try to write this fic in less than a week! Since I'm kinda rushing this fic, I'll tell ya what each character transforms into, and specifics about them.

**Silverbolt**: Fighter Jet. Leader of the crew.

**Roulette**: Race Car. Ex-cop, but still goes by the book.

**Ratchet**: SUV. Medic of the group.

**Fireflight**: Fighter Jet. Heavily armed. Metaphorically and Literally.

**Skydive**: Transmetal Pterodactyl. Young guy of the group.

My Halloween Gift to you! Enjoy!

**_The Origin_**

****

****

**Millions of Years ago, long before the dawn of the Minicon war…**

****

There were five of them. Five Autobots, all but one in the command center of their ship, The Oasis. It was currently out of warp drive, and drifting through space needlessly.

Fireflight was currently fiddling with the ship's jukebox. It was quite the entertaining lil' gizmo; it picked up music from all kinds of worlds, but his favorite was something called 'Alternative Rock' from Earth. It was a distant planet, and thus the music was fuzzy, but it was easily one of his favorites of all the kinds he had heard.

Ratchet, the eldest member of the team, was currently working on Skydive. He had given up trying to tell the youth to quit being so reckless long ago, and just focused on fixing him whenever he needed it… Which wasn't too rare.

Roulette, the only femme on the team, was currently in the shooting range. Granted, it wasn't one of those big ones like in bases, but it was enough to keep her skills sharp. The targets zipped around like flies; there were ten of them. She grinned, and pulled out her plasma rifle. The targets continued to zip around, and in ten exact shots, they were all on the ground, smoking.

Silverbolt, the leader of this little band of Autobots, was in the command center with Ratchet, Fireflight, and Skydive. He was currently sitting in his command seat, and typed up a few keys on the small computer on the right armrest. He then looked up at his crew; Fireflight cranked up the Earth-based music, Ratchet was hunched over Skydive's lower leg, and Skydive was shouting a string of curses. Silverbolt nodded his head and tapped his finger to the music. The Earthlings knew how to make catchy music.

Silverbolt looked over, and saw Roulette walking into the room. "Welcome back." He said.

She smiled at him. "Thanks, Silverbolt." She replied. "Everything good here?"

"Yeah, though I wonder, why do you always hang out in the shooting gallery?"

"I just like to hone in on my skills." She replied.

"It's not because of Blurr, is it?" Silverbolt asked. "You sure do like to keep that guy on his toes."

Roulette laughed a bit. "Yeah, but one day I'll top him."

"I dunno about that." Silverbolt replied. "He's one of the best sharpshooters on the entire faction. If his skills were on our team, The Oasis would be known by all Decepticons!" He joked.

"Haha! Yeah, yeah…" She looked over to the noticeably loud jukebox. Will somebody turn that down?" Roulette requested.

Silverbolt chuckled, and looked over to Fireflight. "Alright buddy, turn it down a little bit."

Fireflight proceeded to thwap the jukebox, effectively turning it off.

"Hey!" Silverbolt said, with a hint of disappointment in his voice. "I said down, not off!"

At that moment, a hologram appeared over the circular table in the center of the room. The hologram was that of Optimus Prime.

"Greetings, Silverbolt." Optimus said with a nod.

"Hello, sir." Silverbolt replied with a quick salute.

"I hope you're not terribly busy right now…" Optimus said in jest. Silverbolt could've sworn Optimus was smirking under his battle mask.

"Hey!" Skydive snapped in the background. "Don't cross those wires!"

"I'm not crossing them!" Ratchet reasoned. "Though with the way you're acting, its very tempting to see what would happen if I did."

Optimus gave a chuckle.

"Very funny, sir." Silverbolt dryly replied through all the commotion.

The Autobot commander chuckled again. "I have a mission for you and your crew." But before he could continue, Silverbolt intervened.

"Sir, I hate to disrespect you like this, but we can't." He said. "Our ship's very low on fuel, not to mention in need of repairs."

"Don't worry, Silverbolt. I know of your condition." Optimus reasoned. "I just need you to inspect a planet to see if it's stable enough for colonization. It's very nearby, no more than a mega-cycle from your position."

"…. I don't know…"

"If you do this for me, Silverbolt, I'll make sure you're funded enough to repair and refuel your ship."  
  
"… Deal."

"Excellent." Optimus said, with his voice brightening noticeably. "I expect a report in four deca-cycles. I'm transmitting the coordinates now."

The image of Optimus zipped away as the hologram of a blue and green planet came up, followed by information off to the side.

"Hm… M2… Alright, we'll start immediately!" Silverbolt replied.

"Good." Optimus said, while reappearing. "Best of luck to you all."

"Thanks." Silverbolt said, smiling a bit. "Silverbolt out."

**M2, Planet Surface, one Mega-Cycle later  
  
**The five Autobots walked from their landed ship, and out into the wilderness. So they had to explore this planet for four deca-cycles to see if they could inhabit it? Didn't seem to hard. Skydive looked over to Roulette, who was pocketing a pistol, and strapping her rifle to her back.

"Why are you bringing those?" He asked. "This is just an exploration mission."

"I'd rather have them and not need them, then need them, and not have them." She replied.

Silverbolt chuckled at this. He was in front of the other four, leading them into the unknown parts of the mysterious M2. They had been currently walking through a dense forest for a good few mega-cycles; it looked a lot like Earth's types of jungles, only it was a shade of blue instead of green. He stepped over a bush, and moved a branch from his vision… And saw something through the thickness. It was the end of the forest, but something wasn't right… There was a village at the end, but… It was on fire. Buildings were being burned down, and there were carcasses spread out here and there. But there was one live being… But he didn't exactly look friendly…

He was large. Bigger than your average Cybertronian. He had a strange blend of metal and organic parts coming from him. Purple and black wings stretched from his back, and his torso was a matching black. He had a panther's head for a left shoulder, and a strange, crimson orb for his right. He had a purple stripe going down the center of his chest, with a strange, green symbol in the middle of it; twin, silver talons covered his shoulders. He wore a cloth made of razor-sharp, long, purple blades over his crotch area, and his legs were all black. His helmet was purple and black, and he had a dark red visor over his lime-green optics. He carried a scowl on his face.

"Hey!" Silverbolt called out as he emerged from the blue forest, with the others following suit. "What happened here?"

The purple and black mech looked over to them. "Interesting." His deep, scratchy voice said. "I thought there were no Cybertronians on this planet."

"What?" Roulette asked, as she pulled out her plasma rifle. "Who are you?"  
  
"I am Razorclaw." The beast replied, while turning to them. "Your presence on this planet is baffling, and I wish to know why you are here. Surrender yourself to me, immediately!"

"Hah! Yeah right!" Skydive exclaimed. "We never surrender!" The youth then flexed his wings, and launched himself at Razorclaw.

"Skydive!" Silverbolt commanded. "Stand down!"

Unfortunately, Skydive either didn't hear Silverbolt, or didn't listen, for he still flew forward at the giant. Razorclaw kept his scowl on, and raised his hand, fingers extended; when Skydive came close enough, he swiftly brought his hand down onto the youth's neck, and his hand easily tore through it.

Roulette shrieked and dropped her weapon when Skydive's head and body separated. The two parts landed dully on the ground, and that's when all hell broke loose. Fireflight immediately threw himself at Razorclaw, with the giant claw on his left arm opening up.

"Fireflight, no!" Silverbolt cried out.

Once again, he was ignored. Fireflight raised his clawed arm, fully intending to clamp it around Razorclaw's head. Unfortunately for him, the beast ducked down when the claw was mere inches from his face. Razorclaw quickly snapped his hand up, and around the claw, and forced it closed with his hand. He then slammed his other hand on Fireflight's chest, and pushed with it, while pulling with his other hand.

Fireflight cried out as his arm was torn from his body, and he stumbled back, holding his bleeding wound. Razorclaw gently tossed the arm around in the air, and twisted it, effectively flipping the limb around; he then grabbed Fireflight's shoulder, and proceeded to ram the stolen claw in, and through his chest. He released the Autobot's shoulder, and let him hang on his own arm. Fireflight coughed and groaned, as he feebly tried to push himself off his claw, but failed as his optics dimmed, and his frame went limp. Razorclaw tossed Fireflight aside as if he were a rag doll, and looked on to the three Autobots glaring at him.

"You!" Silverbolt snapped. "You'll pay for this, Razorclaw!"

The beast coolly looked over to the Autobot. "I give you two choices. You either leave in my custody, or you leave like your two friends have."

"Screw you!" Silverbolt spat as he pulled out his pistol from subspace, and opened fire upon the giant.

Razorclaw inwardly winced as the shots scorched and dented his armor slightly. "So be it." He answered as he began stalking towards the nearest Autobot – Ratchet.

The Autobot medic quickly pulled out twin blasters, and snapped his fingers onto the triggers, resulting in a torrent of blasts launching towards the giant. The discharges struck Razorclaw, and he either ignored the pain, or didn't acknowledge it, as he continued to lumber towards Ratchet. The ground shook more and more as Razorclaw drew nearer, until he was standing right in front of the somewhat-smaller mech.

"Move it, Ratchet!" Silverbolt yelled out. Unfortunately, his calls were once again unanswered.

Razorclaw peered down at the trembling mech. "…You are aged, Autobot." Razorclaw said. "I will have mercy on you." He raised his hand, and backhanded the old Autobot aside. Ratchet flew through the air like a rag doll, and fell onto the ground in the distance.

Bang.

Razorclaw looked up as he heard a gunshot, and gave out a quick pant. The shot pierced his side armor… He looked up, and found Roulette holding a smoking rifle.

"That was for Skydive!" She exclaimed. Roulette aimed and fired again, successfully hitting his chest. "That was for Fireflight!" She took aim once more, targeting between his optics. "And this is for Ratchet!" She pulled the trigger.

In the flash of an optic, Razorclaw's hand snapped up inches from his face. A tense moment passed; had she hit him? Did he catch the bullet? Did something else happen? The question was soon answered, as Razorclaw lowered his hand. Roulette gasped, as there was no hole in his crimson visor, not even a crack. He opened up his hand, and looked at the long bullet in his palm - an above average sniper bullet, made from a strong Cybertronian alloy - no wonder the others were able to pierce his armor. He looked back up to Roulette, and moved the bullet around so it rested between his thumb and index finger.

The femme barely had any time to register what was happening before Razorclaw flicked the bullet towards her. It zipped through the air, as if it were just shot, and struck its target: Roulette's forehead. It tore through her head module, and soared back into the forest from which the Autobots came. Her weapon fell from her hands, as she dropped to her knees, and then landed face first on the ground, dead with the other three.

Silverbolt was torn between fury, and grief. But he couldn't decide which he'd rather be feeling, as Razorclaw stalked towards him. His mind raced; his friends were all just now killed, and he was next! Maybe he should run… There's nothing on this planet, and he could just tell Prime that it was uninhabitable… Maybe-  
  
"Autobot." Razorclaw said. Silverbolt's head snapped up. Uh oh… "I give you one final chance. Come with me, or perish." What a choice… Either go with this guy, or be killed.

He sighed, and went with the best option he could think of…

**Unknown, Unknown**

Silverbolt sighed. Razorclaw was carrying him by his back armor, and had chained up the Autobot with electric bonds as if he were a prisoner. Razorclaw walked though many, many strange hallways. They seemed to be made of technological organic matter, Technorganic as Silverbolt had dubbed. They rounded another corner, and came to a dead end – at least it didn't stay a dead end. The wall split open diagonally, with the two halves retreating into the walls beside them, and Razorclaw walked inside the room.

It was a somewhat large room, it was round-ish, and the walls and flooring were the same as the hallways. However, there was one major difference – a giant, holographic head in the center of the room. It was a green hologram, which occasionally flickered. The face had that of a god, complete with a beard! It had two horns on the side of its head, giving off a devil-type of feeling.

The first thing Razorclaw did when he came close enough to the hologram was kneel down, head hung. He forced Silverbolt onto his knees, and roughly forced his head into a hung position.

"Rise." The voice said. Silverbolt trembled just from hearing it! It sounded like a cast away beast, hell's largest demon itself!

Razorclaw did as he was told, and tossed Silverbolt onto the ground between himself and the hologram. "Master, I have brought this Autobot here for questioning."

The hologram's optics peered down at Silverbolt, as if looking him over.

"…His spark is unique." The hologram said. "It is stronger than most… I shall take it one step further…"

"Master?" Razorclaw inquired.

Silverbolt suddenly cried out. Razorclaw took a step back from surprise, and looked down at the Autobot. Silverbolt slowly started trembling all over, and then started shaking violently. The bonds holding him in place shattered, and evaporated into nothing. His body started glowing a bright white, and changed slowly happened. His whole frame grew to an incredible size, as large, metallic shoulder pads produced from his shoulders. His torso and biceps turned to a rust-like red, and his forearms turned to a shade of silver, complete with sharp fingertips.

His jet fighter wings on his back slowly morphed into large, rotary engines. His legs grew thick, as they turned to a rust color and silver. His feet stretched around, and became that of Tyrannosaurs Rex feet. His face stretched and skewed, until it settled on a hard, cold look. His optics suddenly lit up a bright red, and he grinned, showing off a set of razor-sharp teeth.

The hologram spoke up. "You shall give me the answers I seek. All that you were, all that you know… Is now a part of Unicron!" The being that was once known as Silverbolt grinned further. Unicron continued. "Now… You shall tell me all you know, Predacon."

"Yes, Master Unicron." Predacon's deep and hoarse voice replied.


End file.
